Gold Experience
(Mostly) ゴールド・ Chapter 585: King of Kings, pp.10-11 |engname = Golden Wind (English Localization) |user = Giorno Giovanna |namesake = The Gold Experience ( album) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 440 Gold Experience (1) Chapter 442 Gold Experience (3) |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = C |speed = A |range = E (2m) |durability = D |precision = C |potential = A }} |Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu|sometimes shortened to }} is the primary Stand of Giorno Giovanna, featured in Vento Aureo. When climatically pierced with the Arrow, it becomes Gold Experience Requiem. Appearance Gold Experience is a humanoid Stand of slender build and average height, like Giorno. The top of its head is similar to that of a typical helmet of a soldier, with curved markings similar to the letter J coming down from the eyes on both sides. There are stylized wings on its shoulders and large ladybugs all over its body. Its design is based on the scarab beetle, as a symbol of creation in ancient Egypt, and on ladybugs, symbolizing regeneration, with its angel wings as a symbol of peace.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/fnJyWvE6 It wears slings, similar to the suspenders on DIO's pants. Personality Gold Experience's Stand Cry (seemingly communicated by itself or by Giorno, alternately) is "Muda muda muda~!"; like DIO with The World. Abilities Life Giver: Gold Experience is capable of changing or converting inorganic objects into living organisms (flora and fauna) by transitioning through a form looking like Gold Experience itself (Koichi's luggage takes the form of its head before changing into a frog). A pen can be turned into a snake, a bullet into a beetle and so on. Giorno frequently produces small life forms (frogs, snakes, flies) and plants which he apparently has control over. He needs to touch something with its fists to trigger its abilities. When any of these are attacked indiscriminately, the creation will not be harmed at all; instead, the attacker receives the injury they would have inflicted, which can kill them. Though only shown once, Gold Experience can also speed up an already-existing plant's life through its ability, causing it to wither and expire immediately as a result of a greatly shortened lifespan.Chapter 454, Page 9 Life Shot: Gold Experience's ability can also be applied to living individuals, causing their thought processes to greatly accelerate. This was employed in battles to cause enemies to lose temporal coordination of their bodies (their body cannot catch up with their minds). This also increases and amplifies the reception of the senses in one's body. For example, any pain that is felt would seem to last much longer than usual due to the heightened senses. Flesh and Organ Creation: Later on, Giorno developed (or discovered) Gold Experience's ability to produce organic components of the body (e.g. transforming bullets stuck in someone's body into the very blood vessels and organs they destroyed) - evidently, these transformations are permanent. Giorno discovers this new ability after having his throat and foot "cubed" off by Baby Face's ability. Giorno subsequently takes up the "healer" role of the party. Unlike Josuke, however, Giorno can also heal himself. As it was not originally designed for healing, the process is quite painful. High Potential Versatility: One of its most distinguishing features is its extremely high Development Potential characteristic, with its life and nature related abilities showing little to no limit over its usage and descriptions only scratching the surface of what it can do. While most other Stands have shown their own amazing usage and ability via tandem of acuity of wit and skill of a user with their Stand's powers and rules, Giorno has shown a wide application of Gold Experience's vast expanse of ability, be it to accelerate the growth of other floral life, use trees and other flora to entangle and capture opponents, or even reverse transform his creations in disguise to ambush opponents. Gallery - Attack= GE Muda to BS.png|Gold Experience's rush on Black Sabbath GE Car.png|Gold Experience hitting cars Giorno&MistavsGhiaccio.jpg|Punching Ghiaccio GhiaccioCurbed.png|Gold Experience kicks Ghiaccio until he dies GiovsCio.jpg|Gold Experience pummeling Cioccolata for seven pages - Miscellaneous= GEFirstAppearance.jpg|Gold Experience's first appearance GE Status.png|Gold Experience's status page GiornoPurgesPHVirus.jpg|Vaccinating Giorno, allowing him to survive Purple Haze's virus Giornoinject.png|Gold Experience stabbed with the Arrow GoldExperienceLast.png|King Crimson destroying what's left of the original Gold Experience after its transformation RequiemAwake.png|Gold Experience Requiem emerges from Golden Experience GE1.jpg GoldExperience.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Stands.png|Gold Experience with other main Stands in JOJO A-GO!GO! - Covers= Volume 47.jpg|Cover, Volume 47 (With Jotaro, Josuke and their Stands) Volume 59.jpg|Cover, Volume 59 Chapter_444.jpg|Cover, Chapter 444 Chapter_445.jpg|Cover, Chapter 445 Chapter_446.jpg|Cover, Chapter 446 Chapter 454.jpg|Cover, Chapter 454 Chapter 452.jpg|Cover, Chapter 452 Chapter 455.jpg|Cover, Chapter 455 Chapter 502.jpg|Cover, Chapter 502 Chapter 505.jpg|Cover, Chapter 505 Chapter 506.jpg|Cover, Chapter 506 Chapter 522.jpg|Cover, Chapter 522 Chapter 535.jpg|Cover, Chapter 535 Chapter 582.jpg|Cover, Chapter 582 Chapter 586.jpg|Cover, Chapter 586 Chapter 587.jpg|Cover, Chapter 587 Chapter 588.jpg|Cover, Chapter 588 Chapter 589.jpg|Cover, Chapter 589 }} - Game= Giogio01.png|Gold Experience with Giorno in the Vento Aureo PS2 game GoldExperience_ASBNB.png|Gold Experience's render, All-Star Battle Giorno GoldExperience jojoeoh.png|Gold Experience's render, Eyes of Heaven GE&SFDHA.png|Gold Experience attacking in unison with Sticky Fingers during Giorno and Bruno's DHA, Eyes of Heaven - Figure= 100 gold.jpg|Gold Experience Super Action Statue Gold-Experience.png|Gold Experience in DX Stand Collection 29812.jpg|Gold Experience (Gray color) in Sofubi Figure 29813.jpg|Gold Experience (Golden color) in Sofubi Figure Sr1.jpg|Gold Experience, Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista as Super Revolution Vol.1, in Statue Legend }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close Stands